


cliches

by dylansstrome



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Humor, Kink Exploration, Polyamory Negotiations, Rule 63, professional domme dylan strome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylansstrome/pseuds/dylansstrome
Summary: this is not complete :)
Relationships: Nathan Bastian/Michael McLeod/Dylan Strome





	cliches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyscraperblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscraperblue/gifts).



Mikey leans in close, breath tickling the shell of Nate’s ear. Tension hangs heavy in the air, filling the room and dancing with the strong scent of lavender and citrus candles. 

Nate holds her breath and closes her eyes- she’s not sure if she can do this. Mikey takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on Nate’s jaw, a low chuckle escaping her throat as she speaks.

“Don’t you wanna be a good girl for me?”

And, yeah- Nate can’t fucking do this. She can barely stop the first snort from escaping, only slowing her laughter when she turns and sees a very grumpy looking girlfriend sitting next to her in bed. 

“Sorry, sorry, baby. I’m not laughing at you, I promise, it’s just..”

Mikey sighs, dropping the angry facade. “Awkward?”

Nate nods. “Awkward, exactly.” She kisses Mikey’s forehead, pulls a blanket up over their bare skin. “It’s not your fault, domming isn’t for everyone. Remember how last week went?”

Mikey pouts, briefly cringing at the memory of being handcuffed to a bedpost while Nate struggled to get through her promised striptease. She knows it’s not her fault, that it’s no one’s fault, but she still can’t help but feel a little guilty. “I just wanted to make you feel good,” she murmurs, casting her gaze to the side as she feels her face heat up a bit.

“Hey,” Nate frowns, taking Mikey’s face in her hands and pressing the first of several kisses to her lips. “You do make me feel good. Every single day. You don’t need to dom me to do that. Okay?” she asks, pulling back to look Mikey in the eye.

Mikey sighs, but eventually gives in and nods slowly. “Okay. I love you.”

Nate kisses her forehead, reaching over to turn off the light. “Love you too.”

+++

It’s late at night when she sees it.

Mikey’s still at work, so Nate’s fallen into a nice scrolling pattern, switching between social media apps and ignoring the shitty Netflix documentary she turned on for background noise. Her eyes widen when she stumbles upon a disturbingly specific redditships post while scrolling through Twitter.

My (23f) girlfriend (23f) and i are both on the submissive side, and we’re looking for ways to spice things up in the bedroom. Any advice/resources would be greatly appreciated.

Nate forgoes reading the post or the twitter replies as she quickly clicks on the link, ecstatic to find that it was only posted a few days ago. After skimming through the bulk of the original post and stopping to read a few of the comments, she sees one in particular that catches her eye.

stromer19: i think we’ve all been there, tbh. my best advice is to just talk with her! try your best to figure out what you both like and go from there- if you talk it out you might be surprised to find out how many of each other’s needs you can meet if you know about them <3 and if all else fails and you’re looking for someone else to help you guys out, i offer professional domme services to people in the mississauga area ;)

Nate doesn’t even really pay attention to the replies, doesn’t even think about it, really- she just pushes back the shock and slight eeriness of the bizarre coincidence and clicks on the user’s profile. There, she finds a link to her twitter account next to a small list of pricing and contact info. She scrolls for a bit, ignoring the small bit of heat rising in her gut and her cheeks as she reads the tweets and before she knows it, Nate has sent her a DM.

{12:53 am, 3/12/19}  
>hi!! not sure if this is super weird or anything, but i saw you in the replies to a reddit post earlier and wanted to ask you a few questions about your services :) i hope you’re having a good night!

Nate waits a few moments, anxiously bouncing her leg and chewing on her lower lip as she rereads the message over and over. Suddenly, 3 dots appear, and she quickly closes out of the app, panicked. 

{12:55 am, 3/12/19}  
>hey there! no need to be shy, i’ll only bite if you want me to >:)  
>sorry, bad joke. what can i help you with? I’ll answer any questions i can :)

Nate snorts- she supposes this situation is already so cliche that the biting joke fits in with the theme. Okay, so she really is just human. There’s no reason to feel weird about this (even if she’s one of the most beautiful people Nate’s ever seen). 

{12:58 am, 3/12/19}

>haha, good to know  
>this is really weird, but the post i saw you under kinda described mine and my girlfriend’s situation exactly  
>like, everything down to the ages, lol. it’s a little creepy tbh  
>anyway, i think i might wanna see if she’d be down to try a session with you?  
>nothing crazy, just trying to get our feet wet maybe?

>yeah, i’d love to help out!  
>you’re in the missy area, right?  
>if you want, we could plan to meet up for lunch after you talk to her!  
>get a feel for our chemistry in person :)

Nate stares at her phone, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Is she seriously about to do this? 

>that sounds great, actually.   
>we’re both off saturday, if that works for you?

>sounds good! excited to hear more from you both<3 

+++

“You found a professional domme on reddit and you want us to go on a date with her?”

“Okay, well, when you say it like that it sounds kinda weird, but-”

“Actually, it doesn’t sound that weird at all,” Mikey interrupts, Nate still prattling on about how it could be a good experience even if it ends up not going anywhere, “I’m in.”

“Plus, imagine how funny the story would be if something goes w- wait, what? You’re in? That’s it?” Nate asks, only slightly dumbfounded by Mikey’s response.

Mikey shrugs. “Yeah, why not. It’s not like we really have anything to lose, right? I trust your judgement. If you think it’s worth a shot, I’m willing to try it out.”

Nate smiles, kissing Mikey on the nose. “Perfect.”

+++

Friday comes, and Nate is, admittedly, freaking out a little bit. Clothes and shoes are strewn around the room from her trying to decide on an outfit, and she keeps anxiously looking at the clock even though their reservation isn’t for another four hours. She perks up when Mikey enters the room, hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body.

“Perfect, you’re back! Which one do you like better?” Nate asks, holding up two identical looking flannels.

Mikey sighs, stifling a chuckle behind it. “One, those are literally the same shirt. Two, I’m pretty sure the place we’re going to is like a glorified Applebee’s, it’s not dinner with the queen. You don’t have to stress over what to wear.”

Nate groans, ignoring Mikey’s logic and reasoning in favor of pulling out another flannel to try on over her loose fitting t-shirt. It takes a few hours of reassurance and talking, but eventually Nate has decided on a shirt and they’re in the car en route to the restaurant, Nate texting Dylan that they’re on their way and will be there soon. 

Once they arrive, Mikey immediately takes a turn for the rest room. Mentally blaming it on the four bottles of water Mikey downed as “date pregame hydration”, Nate turns to the hostess and tells her the name for their party, pleasantly surprised to find that Dylan is already sitting down, and- Wow.

Wow.

She’s even more gorgeous than Nate imagined, long, dark hair settling around her shoulders in gentle waves and warm brown eyes with little dark circles under them somehow making her face look soft and firm at the same time. She’s wearing a cute, form fitting all black outfit that leaves very little to Nate’s imagination, and-

“Hey there! You’re Nate, right? It’s so great to finally meet you!” a warm but deep voice says, prompting Nate to snap out of her daze and look up with a smile. 

“Sorry,” she manages before she loses the ability to speak proper English, looking away bashfully, “I was just a little.. distracted.”

Dylan giggles, leading her back over to their table. “I get that a lot. Come sit down! Have you ever been here before? The food’s great.”

Nate shakes her head, sitting down and picking up a menu that is roughly the size of a short novella. “No, I haven’t. What’s your favorite thing on the menu?” 

“Honestly, there are so many things to choose from, it might be easier if I just order for you.” 

Nate laughs a little at this, not missing the slightest bit of a playful glint in Dylan’s eye. She sets down her menu and props her head up on her hands in one fell swoop, looking up at Dylan with a little smile. “Go ahead. Who am I to argue with the expert?”

Now it’s Dylan’s turn to laugh, looking over her menu in thought. “Do you have any allergies?” When Nate shakes her head, she continues. “How about your girlfriend? Speaking of, where is she? Did you take separate cars?”

As if on cue, Nate sees Mikey cluelessly looking around the restaurant and waves her over. Without looking, Mikey takes a seat next to Nate across the table from Dylan, too caught up in apologizing for how long she took to arrive and explaining that it took her five minutes of waiting to even get into a stall to realize that Dylan is staring at her, speechless. 

Just as Nate’s about to ask if everything’s alright, the others seem to put the pieces together.

“Dylan?!”

“Mikey?!”

And, while Nate has to admit that this is the most cliche experience she’s ever been a part of, she can’t stop herself from asking, “You two know each other?”


End file.
